Coma
by Sebille Faylinn
Summary: Cornelius is poisoned! And whats worse is it's caused him to fall into a coma that he may never awaken from! its up to the rest of the family to figure out why and how? Most importantly, its up to them to figure out a cure to wake the father of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Does anyone even still read MtR fanfiction anymore? All well, I do and if someone out there does read this I hope you enjoy it too!**

 **Its short but the story is just getting started**

 **I hc that there is a no coffee rule in the house because of Lucille**

A dark haired young woman strode down the bright, clean hallways of Robinson Industries, her head was down and in her hand clasped firmly was a cafeteria take away coffee cup, any that happened to pass her by paid her no more attention than what was needed to stay out of her way.

The young women made her way into a crisp, clean laboratory where there was only one occupant, the owner and lead scientist of the building, Cornelius Robinson, said man was currently bent over a desk littered with drawings and equations

"Sir?" The young women called

Cornelius's head snapped up and whipped around to the source of the noise, seeing the young women he turned fully to face her and tried to straighten out the creases in his sweater vest, "Yes, hello, how can I help you?"

The women shuffled her feet and looked back down at the ground again, "I was told to give you this, sir… Dr. Jackson said you would be needing it by now…" Her voice trailed off as she thrust the take away coffee at him

"Oh! Uhh, that's very kind of you and Dr. Jackson, but I don't drink.." Cornelius stopped talking upon seeing the panicked look on the young interns face, because it was obvious that's what she was, an intern, and a new one at that seeing as he hadn't seen her around before.

Neil sighed and took the offered coffee cup, "thank you miss…?"

"Mandy sir. My name is Mandy Johnson."

"Thank you, miss. Johnson"

He was expecting the young intern to leave after he had taken the offered cup, but she didn't, sighing inwardly he made a show of swallowing a gulp of the dark liquid and tried not to gag, not only was it lukewarm at best it also didn't taste quite right either.

Mandy Johnson smiled and left Cornelius to continue with the equations in front of him. Cornelius could feel a sense of heaviness creep up on him, maybe Dr. Jackson was right and he did need a bit of a pick me up. The inventor continued to sip on the coffee until it was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter!  
If someone is reading this maybe think about leaving a review? Please? I don't even know if people still read stuff from this anymore **

Cornelius heaved a sigh as he walked through the front doors of his childhood home, he could hear his family going about their business throughout the house. Gaston and Billie were most likely having another race somewhere in the halls, Tallulah and Laszlo's latest argument could be heard drifting from the west wing hallway, his brother in law Art wouldn't be back from work for at least another 30 minutes, and his beautiful wife Franny was most likely in the music room at practice.

Neil dragged his feet down the hall towards his wife's music room, on the way he spotted his 13 year old son, Wilbur trying to sneak into the kitchen; most likely to either bother Carl or to try and sneak a snack before dinner

"Hey Wil, how was school?"

Wilbur leapt up from his crouched position and turned towards his dad, an innocent expression plastered onto his face, "hey dad! Welcome back from work! Was just about to go do some homework myself, see ya at dinner!"

Chuckling at his son's antics Cornelius continued towards his destination. Coming to the double doors adorned with music notes Cornelius quietly pushed them open and took in the site of his wife energetically conducting her frogs. Leaning up against the door frame Neil closed his eyes and listened to the music

"Neil"

Cornelius could hear his name being called but it sounded muffled, like cotton was stuffed into his ears, his eyelids felt heavy as he tried to open them and look at whoever was trying to talk to him. Blinking his eyes open, it took a minute for Cornelius to remember where he was, leaning on the music room door frame which meant that it was his wife Franny trying to talk to him.

"Hmm. Yes Fran?"

At the back of his mind Cornelius noticed that all of the frogs were gone, he wondered how long he had been there

"Neil, are you feeling okay?" Franny asked him worriedly

"Just tired dear."

Franny smiled and fixed his shirt collar, "well, you have been working pretty hard lately, why don't you go take a nap and I'll wake you for dinner"

Cornelius thought about refusing, he had some work he still had to do in the lab, but he just felt so tired; like a bone deep weariness and the thought of his bed was a very welcoming idea

"Hmm, alright," Neil smiled and gave Franny a kiss on her forehead, "I love you"

"Love you too, see you at dinner"

Making his way to his bedroom, Cornelius climbed into bed after removing his shoes and quickly succumbed to sleep.


End file.
